


Пиздец подкрался незаметно

by esplodio, Mozilla



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: Внезапный визит такой внезапный.





	Пиздец подкрался незаметно

Куроко рассеянно покусывал колпачок ручки, составляя список.  
– Так, этот автор РФ мне тоже не нужен, – бормотал он, подчеркивая очередной ник. – И вот этот не нужен. А особенно не нужен вот этот, – поставив рядом с ником три восклицательных знака, он задумался, где бы погромче крикнуть об этой ненужности, чтобы автор абсолютно точно услышал.  
Его напряженные размышления прервал громкий грохот.  
– Что за нахуй? – вскинулся Куроко, то ли надеясь, то ли опасаясь увидеть на пороге РФ. Но его ждало разочарование.  
В проеме выбитой двери, которая теперь сиротливо покачивалась на одной петле, стоял незнакомый фандом. И доброжелательно улыбался.

– Ты кто такой, сука? – Куроко пытался сказать это грозно, но в конце голос все-таки сорвался на писк.  
А фандом спокойно прошел внутрь, аккуратно прикрыл раздолбанную дверь и с интересом огляделся.  
– А у тебя тут миленько, – оценил он, разглядывая изрешеченные дротиками портреты Д-герлз, висящие на стене.  
– Я спрашиваю, кто ты, бля, такой, и какого хуя тебе здесь надо? – Куроко приободрился. Странный фандом совершенно не казался опасным. Наоборот, он выглядел очень спокойным и примерным. У фандома были светлые пепельные волосы, мягкие черты лица, аккуратная одежда: из-под светло-серого пиджака выглядывала белая футболка, голубые джинсы, кеды. После того же яркого, шумного и агрессивного РФ этот фандом казался слишком милым и каким-то неприметным. Поэтому Куроко совсем расслабился. В конце концов, он – спортсмен и уж с таким-то дохляком точно справится.  
– Отвечай, бля! – наглости в голосе Куроко прибавилось, взгляд стал уверенным и даже презрительным.  
– Ох, мы, кажется, и правда еще не знакомы, – улыбнулся фандом. – Меня зовут Психопасс. Прошу прощения за внезапный визит, но до меня дошли слухи, что ты обижаешь моего братика.  
– Не знаю ни тебя, ни твоего сраного братика! – огрызнулся Куроко. И правда, он впервые слышал имя незваного гостя. – Поэтому вали нахуй из…

Договорить он не успел. Потому что Психопасс каким-то звериным движением мгновенно сократил расстояние между ними и оказался рядом с ним, схватил рукой за шею и впечатал его в стену так, что у Куроко весь дух вышибло. Вцепившись в удерживающую его руку, он с трудом втянул в легкие немного воздуха, со страхом глядя на мгновенно изменившийся фандом.  
– Моего братика зовут РФ, – Куроко что-то невнятно промычал, чувствуя себя ничтожно маленьким и слабым под взглядом холодных серых глаз. – И я не позволял тебе говорить о нем таким тоном, – с этими словами Психопасс вытащил из-за пояса джинсов пистолет и приставил к виску Куроко. Тот пискнул, попытался рвануться в сторону, но хватка на шее усилилась, и он только закатил глаза, пытаясь не потерять сознание.

– Не бойся, – улыбнулся Психопасс. – Мой Нагибатор пока в первом режиме, выстрел будет не смертельным в любом случае.  
Куроко скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть оружие и понимая, что это не обычный пистолет, потому что его форма была немного странной. Он только успел заметить, как на рукоятке что-то мигает красным, как Психопасс присвистнул.  
– Да у тебя совсем беда с показателями упоротости, – почти радостно протянул он и вновь перевел взгляд на Куроко. – А вот теперь второй режим, – сообщил Психопасс, на лице которого появилась абсолютно сумасшедшая улыбка. Оружие в его руке щелкнуло и слегка завибрировало.  
Куроко широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Психопасса и понимал, что к нему в гости заглянул полный псих. И последствия этой встречи могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми и весьма плачевными.

Ставшее гладким дуло пистолета холодило ему щеку. Психопасс нежно улыбнулся, рассматривая оружие, и нажал какую-то кнопку на рукояти. Куроко вздрогнул и зажмурился, ожидая грохота выстрела, боли, чего-то не менее ужасного, в конце концов. Но ничего не произошло – так показалось ему сначала.  
А затем в комнате раздался компьютерный голос – сухой и жесткий, как взгляд Психопасса, чеканящий что-то не слишком понятное Куроко:  
– Навыки метания говн на высоком уровне. Стюардессы откапывались совсем недавно. Процент фикбука в фандоме зашкаливает.  
Психопасс выслушал внимательно и отпустил шею Куроко, кончиками пальцев поддевая его спортивную майку.  
– Ты просто ужасный фандом, – покачал он головой и поднял на Куроко горящие безумным восторгом глаза, облизнулся быстро. – Будем тебя исправлять.  
– Да какого хуя? – возмутился Куроко, когда понял, что уже может говорить. Ему было жутко, конечно, и от направленного на него пистолета, и от того, что его держал полный псих, но терпеть это он был не намерен. – Не пошел бы ты…  
Психопасс нахмурился и нажал какую-то кнопку на рукояти еще раз. Куроко захлебнулся воздухом и осел на пол, дрожа, ошалело мотая головой. В глазах у него плясали темные пятна, шею жгло болью.  
– Ужасный и очень буйный, – резюмировал Психопасс, нависая над ним. Он говорил почти шепотом, но Куроко почему-то слышал каждое слово очень четко. – Хотя слабенький. Это всего лишь разряд тока, чего ты?

Он опустился на пол рядом с Куроко, приложил свободную ладонь к его щеке и участливо заглянул в лицо.  
– Пойми, я не хочу причинять тебе боль…  
– Н-нахуй пош-шел, – Куроко все еще била дрожь, но стряхнуть с себя эту блядскую холеную ладонь сил хватило. Психопасс нахмурился, размахнулся – и щеку тут же обожгло оплеухой, несильной, но обидной. Как девчонку приложил!  
– Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, – уже не слишком уверенно повторил Психопасс, все заглядывая ему в лицо. У Куроко на глазах его отрешенное выражение лица сменялось безумным, азартным. – Хотя нет, хочу, сука ты невоспитанная!

От ярости и какого-то предвкушения в его голосе Куроко вздрогнул, вжался в стену и невольно зажмурился, не в силах больше выдерживать этот сумасшедший взгляд, в котором эмоции менялись с поразительной скоростью – от искреннего участия до обжигающей ярости. Куроко ждал какого-то продолжения этой вспышки, но спустя несколько секунд все-таки не выдержал и приоткрыл глаза.  
– Ты что, боишься что ли? – удивленно спросил Психопасс, разглядывая сжавшегося Куроко. – Меня? – перехватив немного затравленный взгляд, направленный на пистолет, он рассмеялся. – А, Нагибатора боишься. Правильно, – Психопасс с любовью провел ладонью по стволу своего оружия – это выглядело почти непристойно. – Он у меня хороший, полезный, я его очень люблю, - блеск в глазах Психопасса стал маниакальным, он продолжал гладить свое оружие, как будто совсем забыв о Куроко. Тот попробовал воспользоваться ситуацией и дернулся в сторону выхода, но Психопасс пресек это поползновение, схватив его за футболку и повалив на пол.

– Ты куда? Мы же разговариваем. Невежливо уходить посередине разговора. Тем более, когда я рассказываю о том, что люблю. Тебе что, не интересно? – с каждой следующей фразой в голосе Психопасса все сильнее слышались гневные нотки. – Да как ты смеешь не слушать о нем?!  
– Мне насрать на эту твою хуйню! – Куроко предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку сохранить остатки гордости.  
– Заткнись! – резкий тихий приказ заставил Куроко сглотнуть и облизнуть пересохшие от страха губы. – Просто заткнись. Хотя ты же ведь не послушаешься, верно? – Психопасс вновь погладил щеку лежащего на полу Куроко. – Никого и никогда не слушаешь. Совсем плохой. Нельзя таким быть. Опасно, - глаза фандома лихорадочно блестели. – Я помогу, – и с этими словами он поднес дуло пистолета ко рту Куроко и ласково обвел им контуры губ.  
– Только попро… – Куроко подавился фразой, чувствуя, как гладкий ствол скользнул внутрь его рта.  
– Тс-с-с-с, тихо, тихо, – Психопасс перехватил дернувшуюся вытащить пистолет руку. – Ток, не забыл? Не дергайся, будет не больно. Наверное.  
И медленно отвел руку Куроко в сторону, не отрывая глаз от его губ, которые невольно плотно обхватывали широкий ствол. Сглотнул.

– Какое… занимательное зрелище, – завороженно прошептал Психопасс и толкнул пистолет глубже. Куроко подавился, закашлялся, смаргивая злые слезы. Он прожигал Психопасса ненавидящим взглядом, на который тот совсем не реагировал.  
– Так неглубоко входит? – сочувственно вздохнул Психопасс и потянул рукоять оружия назад, так и не вынимая его до конца. Куроко забормотал что-то зло, но вышло невнятно. Рот жгло холодным металлом, гладкий ствол мерно толкался вглубь, доставая почти до горла, и в голову лезли непрошеные ассоциации. Приоткрыв глаза, Куроко уловил взгляд Психопасса – внимательный, восхищенный, - заметил румянец на его щеках, то, как часто тот облизывает раскрытые губы. Вел себя этот псих странно, почти страшно – это Куроко заметил сразу, но только сейчас понял и то, что Психопасс охуительно красивый.  
А тот подался ближе плавно и медленно, коснулся теплыми губами щеки. Куроко стало жарко, потом – мокро, он вздохнул судорожно, когда Психопасс повел языком по его щеке, ритмично двигая стволом взад-вперед. Психопасс довел языком до мочки, лизнул ее коротко – и отстранился тут же, вынимая оружие у Куроко изо рта.

– Думаю, ты усвоил этот урок, - улыбнулся он, оглядев тяжело дышащего, возбужденного Куроко. Потом посмотрел на блестящий мокрый ствол, улыбнулся шире и медленно провел языком и по нему. Куроко поперхнулся воздухом и зажмурился быстро, подозревая, что эта блядская картина останется в его голове надолго.  
И из-за этого не заметил, не успел отстраниться от мягких губ, накрывших его рот. Психопасс поцеловал его быстро, совсем невинно, но Куроко успел уловить его запах – смесь легкого парфюма и металла.  
– Я еще приду, – шепнул Психопасс ему в губы. – Исправлять тебя нужно долго.  
И поднялся, оправил пиджак, небрежно откинул за спину сползший на плечо хвост.  
– Ах, да, – спохватился он уже на пороге. – Не говори братику, что я приходил, хорошо? А то он ругаться будет. Пусть это останется нашим маленьким секретом, – Психопасс приложил палец к губам и подмигнул. – Пока-пока, - помахав рукой на прощание, он скрылся в коридоре.

Куроко лежал, не шевелясь, вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги. И только когда они окончательно стихли, сел на полу и задумчиво дотронулся кончиками пальцев до своих губ, на которых еще чувствовался привкус металла. Немного разочарованно вздохнув, он неуклюже поднялся, понимая, что придется сходить в душ, чтобы избавиться от стояка. Подойдя к зеркалу, висящему на стене, он некоторое время разглядывал свое взъерошенное отражение, а потом постарался сделать лицо как можно более спокойным и отрешенным, но суровым.  
– Я не позволяю говорить со мной таким тоном, – процедил он, копируя интонацию Психопасса, и разочарованно чертыхнулся. – Хуйня какая-то получается.  
Отвернувшись от зеркала, он вытащил из шкафа полотенце и направился в душ.  
– Вот же ебанутая семейка, – возмущенно бормотал он. – Что один, что второй. Суки. Козлы. Пидарасы, - он со злостью хлопнул дверью в ванную. – И как у них получается быть такими охуенными?


End file.
